


Falling's feel

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 角色死亡|OOC警告背景设定参考《银翼杀手2049》在他们所处的时代，因为地球宝石矿产资源已经枯竭，所以天然宝石的价格无比昂贵，而会鉴定天然宝石的鉴定师更是少之又少，阿周那就是其中之一，他在城市的某个角落里开了家古董店，只在私底下做宝石生意。迦尔纳有他的女朋友并且已经结婚（这位女朋友并不会出场），阿周那全程单向暗恋迦尔纳，却一直尊重对方的性向选择保守自己的秘密，直到迦尔纳在他和女友——妻子在去其他星球的蜜月旅行上因为太空事故而死亡。自那以后，阿周那就觉得自己变成了一片废墟。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 2





	Falling's feel

这夜格外的冷，黑色的街道上一如既往的下着雨，晦暗的人群来来往往，裹挟着从下水道升起的雾气，呆在这遮挡天空的高楼底层甚至能感受到冰凉的寒意爬进骨头的每一个缝隙。

那个行踪可疑的顾客是在阿周那用柔软的人造纤维擦拭古董钟表时进来的，此时已经临近他打烊的时间，按平时绝不可能有客人再来，而对方穿着一身防雨的大衣，戴着帽子遮遮掩掩的模样更是让阿周那立刻收起桌上的盒子下意识地去拿柜台下藏着的手枪。

“您有什么想买的吗？”他挤出一个并不友好的微笑，拿着上好膛的枪的手垂在身侧，准备随时防备对方可能发起的一切攻击。

那个鬼鬼祟祟的客人看了眼防弹玻璃外的深色街道，又四周打量了一番被各式陈旧古董堆积的店内，最终他抹了抹已经冻得冰冷的脸颊走上前来，对着阿周那抬起的枪口举起手，表示自己并没有什么坏的意图。

“我不是来抢劫的，我听说你这里可以鉴定宝石。”他停在离柜台有半米的距离，双手仍然举着，说话时脸上什么表情都没有。

阿周那没有动，知道对方为这类商品而来反而让他的警惕心更甚。

“我这没有你要的东西。”

对方叹了口气，刚想伸手探进大衣内侧口袋时又被阿周那的枪口所阻止。

“我有密钥。”

两人对峙了半秒，最终阿周那抬了抬下巴允许那个神秘人把手伸进大衣的口袋，对方摸索了一阵，最终从里面拿出一根小巧的储存条扔在桌上。阿周那保持着警惕拿过它，塞进了旁边电脑的读取端口。

“生物密码？”他指了指柜台旁边隐蔽放着的识别器。

对方在他的注视下走近，他伸手按住自己的下眼皮，而这一个动作让阿周那瞬间辨别了对方的身份，他握住枪柄的手指微微用力。

“你知道这样做是有什么后果的吧？”他低声问道，并且同时看到了屏幕上显示了介绍人以及认证通过的提示。

“知道。”对方显得很平静，“但这是介绍人的要求。”

“他确实是我的老顾客。”阿周那强调道。

“他认为你对这个交易拥有应有的知情权，所以我才会冒险来到这里暴露我的身份。”

仿生人波澜不惊的眼神让阿周那最终放下了手枪，他知道最近仿生人的事情闹得很大，制造企业也派出了私人军队对失败的商品进行了回收，但说实话他现在对这些也并不怎么在乎。

自从迦尔纳出事之后，他就对周遭的一切事情都再也不那么在乎了。

“我确实可以帮你鉴定，也可以帮你调查到它的其他你想知道的事情，”阿周那把手枪收好放回原位，另一只手的手指敲了敲柜台，“但是价格不菲，而且你必须让我能看到你要鉴定的实物。”

“这些我都有。”神秘人从衣服里又掏出来一个黑色天鹅绒的饰品盒，把它放在桌上推给阿周那。

阿周那打开盒子看了一眼，里面是一条被卷成一团的项链，他掏出备用的毛巾把它放在上面展开，落在柔软面料里的是一颗两厘米长的泪滴形红色宝石，几颗钻石包裹着它，让整个挂坠在灯光下闪闪发亮。

“你想知道什么？”他再次把眼前的珠宝端详一番后问道。

“它以前的主人。”

“哪一任？”

“上一任，我需要知道这颗石头是怎么从它主人的手里流出来的。”

阿周那平静的吸了一口气，他对这条项链的模样有印象，只是在检查它之前暂时还不能确定这就是真的那条。

“这不便宜。”他抬眼看着那个仿生人说道。

“我有其他东西可以和这个交换。”对方显然知道这笔交易并不能用金钱来衡量。

阿周那抬手指向柜台旁的高脚凳。

“坐下。”他说着从身侧的柜子里掏出珠宝用的清洁布，在男人拍拍身上沾着的多余雨滴落座时开始擦拭那只挂坠的表面。

神秘人又伸进大衣摸索了一阵，最后将一个盒子放在了柜台上。

“已经绝产的‘Joe’特殊型号，记忆定制型的。”

“不够。”阿周那毫不犹豫的回答道，他听说过这个东西，虽然并没有实际经手过，但大致的价格他还是知道的。

“以及这个。”

男人又在他面前放了另一个盒子，并且当着他的面打开了它。

“‘大停电’之前的东西。”

阿周那穿过他已经熟悉得不能再熟悉的那条湿漉漉的街道，无视门口停着的那些乱七八糟的破旧不堪的，走上堆积着灰尘的陈旧楼梯，用终端解开走廊上紧闭的房门，他回到令人窒息的室内，靠着墙缓慢的滑了下去。

没有开灯，只有百叶窗斑驳的影子落在干枯的墙面，房间里的自动调节系统随着他的归来调节室温，带着热度的风落在他的身边，但坐在地上的阿周那并没有任何反应，只是窒息而疲倦地抬眼望着遥远的窗口。

过了几分钟他总算有力气再爬起来，仍然不愿意开灯，喘着气生疏地剥下已经湿了的外套，然后粗暴地把它甩到椅子上，他换了鞋走进卫生间，草草的清洗一番，直到冻僵的身体在热水包裹中再度活过来，才换上宽松的睡衣回到客厅，像是脱力一般地跌坐在沙发上。

冰凉的茶几上放着几瓶酒和用过的杯子，他放弃了把酒精在瓶子和杯子里辗转的过程，拧开还有一半的酒瓶，将里面的液体直接倒进了嘴里，然后就那样品尝着酒精的麻痹与苦涩的思绪，坐在寂静的黑暗里。

“阿周那，醒醒。”

在睡梦之中似乎有人摇着他的身体，阿周那抬眼发现他的床边站着迦尔纳，他干瘦的手掌上还戴着他为他专门定做的婚戒，金属表面镶嵌的那颗小碎钻太过晃眼，以至于他几乎就要流出眼泪来。

“迦尔纳……”他茫然地想要起身抓住他离去的手掌，却又像是突然断了电的机器一样停在半空中，最后讪讪地将手放回床铺上，假装自己是想要在起身时保持平衡。

但他知道自己已经失去了所有平衡。

“我和她下午就走，走之前我过来跟你再打声招呼。”迦尔纳站在靠近房间的出口朝他露出和煦的微笑。

“嗯。”他嘟囔着理了理自己的头发，离开那几乎要溺死他的床垫，一步一步地接近他的哥哥，阿周那伸出手，将他抱进怀里。

“阿周那？”迦尔纳显然不明白他为什么突然做出这样的举动，于是他只是垂着双手站在原地一动不动，直到半分钟后阿周那松开了手，重新回到和他相隔半米的距离。

“没事，只是，”阿周那摇摇头，把已经说过无数遍的那句理由再开口重复了一遍，“因为你要走了……虽然只是蜜月假期。”

他耸耸肩，在话里加了几分笑意表示自己的轻松。

“时间不会太长的，我跟她只打算去一个星期。”迦尔纳自顾自说道，然后他抬眼颇为认真地看着阿周那的眼睛，“这么说好像很奇怪……”

他向他再度露出一种难解的笑。

“不知为何，今天早上我起来的时候，我突然感觉这次走了就再也见不到你了。”

阿周那屏住呼吸，感受到自己自心脏的最深处开始破裂，那痛苦尖锐又深刻，缓慢地，将他逐渐撕开。

“但这怎么可能呢，只是个普通的短期旅行而已。”迦尔纳沉默了片刻，像是在安慰自己，“我想你也不想听这个，还是当作我什么都没说算了。”

他说完，离开了卧室，阿周那跟在他的身后，看见迦尔纳的身影被灰暗街道上的霓虹灯光所包裹。

“不，迦尔纳，”阿周那被内心上涌的情感噎得难以说出话来，他甚至听见自己的声音沙哑而颤抖，“迦尔纳，那不是错觉。”

“我应该是最近被结婚仪式和蜜月旅行搞得太紧张了，她也是这么对我说的，毕竟我们俩这一个月来都没有好好的休息过。”

“那不是错觉！”

阿周那近乎绝望地看着那些多彩而绚烂的霓虹灯光，他冲上前去，在即将要抓住迦尔纳收拾桌面的手时扑了个空。闪烁的光斑在他迈步的瞬间便开始汇聚，化为耀眼的星尘，房间的墙壁被黑暗震碎，他在浩瀚的宇宙深处看到了那场明亮到刺痛眼底的爆炸。

真空吞没了所有的声音——

他喘着气在沙发上睁开眼睛，手里拿着已经空了的酒瓶，浑身冰冷到颤抖。阿周那挣扎着想要站起身，体内那道深刻而沉重的疼痛似乎扯掉了他的肺，让他连最基本的吸气都做不到，空酒瓶飞到了地上，摔成一片粉碎，他停了下来，用模糊的视线茫然地看着脚底堆积的残渣，最终把脸埋进干涸的掌心。

他再次看了眼手里的那支细长的黑色盒子，有些焦虑地坐在记忆研究所大厅的长椅上。

阿周那想要阻止自己继续在这里停留，他实在不能明白自己带着那天交易得到的“Joe”来这里究竟是想做什么，一个人工的、假冒的虚拟人物根本毫无意义。他很清楚自己在运输管理局看到了迦尔纳的尸体，同样也很清楚即使那已经被烧成了一块无法辨认的黑炭，但是DNA检测明明白白地告诉他“它”就是那个他爱而不敢说的那个人，并且是他最后亲手将他的骨灰以推进太空的方式埋葬。

那些晦暗的日子，所有的时间，所有的触感，所有的痛苦，所有的茫然，所有的懊悔，所有的一切他都记得清清楚楚，就像是他在经历它们的同时还用刀子将它们血淋淋地刻在自己的皮肤上，磨钝的刀尖深入骨头，粗暴地留下那些能够将他撕成粉碎的挣扎。

他知道的。

但是阿周那还是坐在原地一动不动，直到他被允许见到预约的记忆制作师，对方复制了他的记忆，时间并不长，他坐在有些冰冷的白色圆凳上，对方递给他那个黑色的狭长盒子。

“已经复制进去了，系统会自动生成的。”她用一种带着悲伤和怜悯的表情对他说道。

阿周那记得那个虚拟的、无法触碰的投影第一次出现在他房间里的时刻，他站在墙边调整着房间系统控制终端，伴随着企业LOGO以及那鲜明的交响乐句，迦尔纳站在他的面前，有些好奇地看了看他自己的略显透明的手掌，然后他在昏黄的灯光环绕中抬起头来。

他露出熟悉的微笑。

“阿周那。”

他开口时的声音是那样的令人怀念。

阿周那注视着他，那个瞬间他觉得他几乎要陷入疯狂。眼前的迦尔纳和他记忆中的别无二致，不再是那个裹尸袋里凄惨的模样，也不再是他推进太空的小小盒子，他甚至连婚戒都没有戴，穿着阿周那最喜欢看他穿的一套衣服，一切的一切既让他心痛，却又让他发自内心的无比渴求。

他不得不承认自己对着一个虚拟的人物一整晚甚至好几天都看得离不开眼，当迦尔纳从他视线所及之处消失他便会被不安所吞没，就好像是他惧怕眼前的虚拟数据会和真实的迦尔纳一样从他的身边被夺走——尽管阿周那的理智告诉他这种事情不可能发生，但他的感性却仍然在见不着头的恐慌中徘徊。

怕被夺走的念头让阿周那拒绝再去购买一个新的移动终端将迦尔纳带出房间，但他在店里的时间也总让他对家中失窃的可能性感到惴惴不安。阿周那试图让自己清理他许久没有管过的店里的灰尘来转移注意力，但街边的雨声仍旧让他充满了焦虑，他觉得自己的情况或许比失去迦尔纳那会甚至更糟，然而过去那种失去感已经让他彻底放弃了把生活变得更好的机会。

他对自己的一切颓态都感到麻木，就像他答应那个仿生人去完成那个风险和危机重重的鉴定一样，过去他一向拒绝这类不安全的生意，但现在他知道外界有私人军队正在追查这批人，他还是满不在乎的去检查了那条吊坠上钻石腰部的镭射编码，用放大镜去观察了红宝石里每个能观察到的内含物，最终辨认出那的确是他多年前见过的某个重要人物所拥有的的真品，并且告诉了他们它背后所代表的意义以及一切他所知道的信息。他知道这么做所要面临的风险，他不在乎，他也已经不想在乎，他觉得自己与其沉溺在虚拟人物的虚假的“爱”中，或许他自己更值得一颗不知何时会打穿他身体的子弹。

阿周那用之后一笔交易的钱定了给“Joe”使用的人工身体，定制时对方劝说他这笔钱本可以定做更好的——一个仿生人，现在的记忆技术已经足够成熟，他完全可以拥有一个真实的、有鲜活肉体的迦尔纳。但是阿周那还是摇摇头拒绝了对方热情的推销，近乎固执的表示自己只想要一个虚假的身体而不是一个玷污他回忆的“人”。

定做好的身体在不久之后用快递送到了他房间门口，阿周那把箱子推进屋里，迦尔纳站在窗户旁看着他在忙活，有些遗憾地表示如果自己不是无形的或许还能给他帮上点什么忙。阿周那关上门，一边撬开盒子的顶盖，一边告诉迦尔纳他给他准备了惊喜。

他把撬开的盖子推开，白色的防震材料里，一个虚假的人形躯壳以胎儿的姿势躺在里面。

一个以他记忆中那个最后的拥抱而来的、人造的、瘦削的身体。

那天夜晚阿周那看着迦尔纳调试了一段时间，最终他用那副身体从盒子里站起身来，衣服上还沾着蹭上去的防震材料，他下意识的伸手想拨开那些碍事的泡沫，像是从朦胧的睡梦中醒来，他发觉自己可以触碰到“他”的身体，“他”的身体尽管有点沉重，但却带着他熟悉的一切——体温、气味、心跳，比真实更加真实，却又比虚幻更加虚幻。

阿周那终于从房间深处掏出他保存了数年的首饰盒，里面是一颗很小的、甚至不到一克拉重的宝石，是他数年前见到那条和钻石镶嵌在一起的红宝石吊坠时便忍不住去搜罗市场买到的东西，他看到那条项链第一眼时便觉得迦尔纳一定也很适合类似的吊坠，于是他花了很久的时间，甚至忍痛割爱用店里几个稀有的珍品换来了它。它就像是一滴眼泪那样小——他本想买更大的，但是地球宝石矿产资源枯竭之后所有天然宝石的价格翻了几十倍，更不用说红宝石原本就昂贵的价格以及那每增加一克拉就产生的溢价阶梯。

那时他给这颗宝石亲手定做了镶嵌。尽管设计上可能并不是符合它价格的那种华丽，但最终它被镶嵌在黄金的底座上，用一根纤细的金链挂着，在灯光下举起它时便能看到泪滴琢型的底部靠左沉淀着的一簇金红石针。他想象过无数次迦尔纳戴着它的场景，金色脆弱的细链从他白色的脖颈上垂下来，那颗深沉的的红色宝石刚好在他凸起的锁骨中间，就像是一滴坠落的血液——正如它鸽血红的颜色命名。

但逐年时间推移，迦尔纳找到了他的一生挚爱，和那个突然闯进他生活的女孩交往，并且最终牵着她的手走过婚礼上的红毯，阿周那从来都没有找到过任何恰当的理由和借口，或者说他根本没有勇气去送出它。

直到他彻底的失去了所有机会。

他以前爱得太过于克制，以至于失去时他是如此地被自己过去所压抑的情绪吞没，几乎要歇斯底里。

现在眼前的这个“迦尔纳”戴着它，他向他表达了阿周那所想要的那种感谢，露出阿周那所想要的那种表情，阿周那注视着那颗宝石，感到自己的眼底开始灼烧。他将迦尔纳推到墙壁上，亲吻他的嘴唇，那触感是虚假的、僵硬的——但他完全不在意。

他怎么可能会在意。

总是被降雨笼罩的夜晚依旧十分湿冷，房间里没有开灯，只有对面墙壁上的霓虹灯和广告屏照亮昏暗的卧室。迦尔纳伏在他的身上，开了盖的润滑剂丢在床铺的另一边，阿周那看着他以笨拙的动作抚摸他挺立的欲望，然后缓缓地坐了下去。

那是他从未知晓过的区域，阿周那的记忆里从来没有这样的东西，一切眼前的“迦尔纳”带给他的都是陌生而新鲜的体验，“他”的内里紧紧地包裹着他，缠绕着他，“他”的动作本该由系统驱动成熟老套，但“他”却显得生疏而羞涩。

阿周那抚摸他的身体，人造的皮肤上令人惊喜地还带着薄汗，迦尔纳落在他耳边的气息是温热的、急促的，所有一切人类在性事上应有的反应都被科技如实的还原。迦尔纳的小腿贴着他的身体，他扭着腰吞吐着他的欲望，颤抖脆弱的喘声让阿周那几乎要无法控制自己，透明的汁液从他们相连的地方落进床单，留下浅浅的水迹。

那颗宝石伴随着他们激烈的动作在空中晃动，像是汗水，像是眼泪，又像是血液，释放的瞬间阿周那感受到一种难以言喻的痛苦，他用右手食指的指尖去触碰它，看着它在他的手指上环绕、坠落，最后又重新摇摆。迦尔纳看着他，他的眼里满是爱意和幸福，这些原本不属于阿周那的东西让他被注视得遍体鳞伤。

没事的。

他一遍又一遍地劝说自己。

现在他是属于你的。

他在内心对自己这样肯定。

无论你对他做什么他都会乐意至极的接受。

“我想再做一次。”他拉着迦尔纳的小臂说道。

“好。”迦尔纳用带着红晕的微笑回答他。

阿周那抬起身来，将迦尔纳压在床铺深处，亲吻他湿润的嘴唇，他用舌头伸进他的口腔，没有味道，但他没有在意，而是一次比一次吻得更加深入，更加长久，几乎要让他自己窒息，他在昏暗中看到那颗宝石顺着迦尔纳后仰的脖颈滑到了他的肩膀上，仍然像是一滴眼泪。

他移开了视线，没有再去看它，迦尔纳的手臂搂着他的身体，双腿随着他的进入环上了阿周那的腰——迦尔纳以一种紧抱的姿势，或者说阿周那才是抱得更加用力的那个。

“我爱你。”挺进时他在他的耳边以气音几乎是喃喃自语般的说道。

“嗯。”迦尔纳的手臂逐渐往上，他用手掌抚摸阿周那柔软而潮湿的发丝。

“我爱你。”阿周那再次说道，在得到迦尔纳的回应之后他又重复了一遍又一遍，真诚而悲伤，忘我而清醒。

“我也爱你。”

迦尔纳在那混乱短暂的片刻中回答他，然而阿周那依旧没有停止，仿佛他近乎绝望地表白的对象不是眼前的这个，而是更加遥远、更加触不可及的某个存在。

第一百零一天。

当阿周那关闭店铺大门时他在内心这样默数着，离迦尔纳出事已经过了快三个月。那些令人喘不上气来的回忆被他丢在角落，只要他不主动去打开盖子，他就不会被自己的情绪击垮，他一直这样催眠自己，好让时间过得更快一些，让自己的寿命也消耗得更快一些。

他知道自己的情况很糟，在他的一些“朋友”这么说他之前他就知道这点，沉溺于回忆制造的虚拟人物所带来的毁灭远比嗑药和酗酒更有破坏性。有时他不得不佩服于人类逃避事实的一切可能性，因为他现在几乎就要把家里那个“迦尔纳”真的当成是自己深爱多年却不敢说出真相的哥哥，“他”对他而言实在是太过于完美无缺，“他”是他的记忆本身，所以即便阿周那用理智的方式去看待“他”也难以产生所谓的违和感。

但即便他再如何沉迷，再如何享受那短暂的欢愉和宁静的温存，过去的记忆总是会时不时在他深夜时分的梦境中来袭，他数不清自己有多少次在呼吸困难的情况下醒来，痛苦像是从天而降的一把榔头，突如其来的将他敲回冰冷残酷的现实。

迦尔纳在拥抱他入睡多次后建议他或许应该去看看心理医生，但是阿周那只是听了听，既没有去预约什么医院，也没有去治疗自己的念头。

“我知道我有问题。”他对迦尔纳承认道，“但我已经放弃了。”

那个瞬间迦尔纳的表情变得悲伤而扭曲，他走上前抓住他的肩膀，眼里满是担忧。

“你为什么会说这种话？”

那表情就和他记忆里的迦尔纳所展露的表情一模一样。

阿周那在冰冷的街道上缓慢行走，他抬头眺望遥远深空中飞过的广告飞艇，高耸得看不到顶的大楼上是变化的广告屏，立体成像的少女在雾霾中舞蹈，雨中夹杂着嘈杂的背景音乐，以及一个怪异的脚步声。

那个脚步声从阿周那离开店铺之后就一直在他的身后跟随着，不紧不慢，带着训练有素的味道。阿周那多年也和黑市上多少有些交道，所以他只走了很小一段路便辨别出了那是什么，他猜想或许是因为他之前鉴定了那颗红宝石，毕竟这段时间其他的生意都比较干净，没有什么值得注意的地方。

但是他对此无动于衷，无论是那个交易也好，还是被跟踪也好，或许以前的他还会考虑如何反击，而现在他只是单纯的不把这些事情放在心上。

他漫步着，回到熟悉的住所前，走上楼梯前听到了那声令人安心的枪响。

打开门时深红的血液正从他腹部的伤口喷涌出来，迦尔纳慌忙支撑着阿周那进入室内，又把他抱到了卧室的床上让他躺着。

“我去叫救护车。”他放下他时说道，“你不会有事的。”

然而阿周那微微抬起身体拉住了他的手，仿佛他感受不到身体上的疼痛似的，就连说话时的声音都显得十分平静。

“别去。”

“阿周那，你不能……”

“哪里都别去。”

阿周那带着隐约的笑意看着迦尔纳皱着眉在他的身边坐下，床垫因为他的体重而倾斜，也让阿周那的伤口流出更多血液。

“我想要你抱着我。”他人生头一次毫不掩饰地表达了自己最渴望的事物，并且因此而发自内心地感到如释重负般的轻松和满足。

“哪里都别去，别离开我。”

“你会失血更严重的。”迦尔纳悲伤地说。

“抱着我。”

阿周那注视着他白色脖颈上被金链悬挂的红色泪滴。

迦尔纳沉默了片刻，最终抬起阿周那的上半身，他向床铺里侧挪了挪，让他以一种比较舒服的姿势躺在他怀里。阿周那几乎感觉不到任何疼痛，他想或许是过去那些幻痛已经让他对这此产生了某种程度上的免疫力，他喘着气，把头埋进迦尔纳的脖颈，肩膀靠着他温暖的身体，就像是在长辈怀里安然入眠的孩童。他看着那颗红宝石，抬起被血液染得湿滑的右手去触摸它的表面，他在城市五光十色的霓虹灯光中看见它眼泪般的琢型，看见它深红如血的颜色，又看见它底部那仿佛是隐藏着一切未能及时说出口的秘密的金红石针簇。

迦尔纳抱着他垂下了头，他的脊背弯曲成弓的形状，就像是想要保护阿周那那般将他抱在怀里。

他听见他原本急促的呼吸逐渐平息，最后只残留一片寂静。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 最近看了挺多欧美文总之我也不确定我文风是不是变了，反正就突然想写出来这篇，这篇的契机其实是在B站恰destiel粮的时候看了个太太剪S13丧偶dean的视频，bgm《Sorrow》（by: sleeping at last）让我把这个视频来回看了很多遍，感觉丧偶梗真劲啊我想冲我就冲了（  
> 这篇怎么说呢，算是结合我一些抑郁的实际体验吧……没准我应该写个抑郁症警告？不过这篇里的周那确实有心理问题，爱得有多深伤得有多重x  
> ooc应该挺严重的，不过这篇写起来毕竟老是周那视角，还是经受巨大打击彻底垮了的周那视角，与其说ooc不如说算是因为前因而产生的后果吧  
> 但枪声的确是令人安心的，这就是想自杀却没有勇气自杀的却又对世界自暴自弃的人有的想法（。
> 
> 关于银翼杀手的背景，其实只是借用了K那个虚拟女友的设定，英文名我可能写得不对但也没啥问题，至于人造身体那里，是和电影里那种乔伊和妓女动作不匹配产生的虚拟与现实的差距感相对的，正因为专用的人造身体，所以所有的动作都是匹配的，完全的以假乱真，知道眼前的是假的但怎么看都是真的才是最劲的（无慈悲  
> 顺便说一下迦ooc是因为他本质就是周那的幻想，外加根据人类需求的大数据设计的程序的混合  
> 看见的真实是做的假梦，我爽到了（刀子精发言.jpg  
> 另外和电影不同，这里不会有什么“电子人物产生自我意识和感情”的暗示或者讨论，实际上他就是程序，从来没有产生过属于人类的这部分能力，要是真的产生了的话他就不会回应周那的要求而直接去叫救护车了  
> 这个程序是一开始就被设计成处理行为总是以“满足对方的要求”为优先，没准要是用户要求它杀了自己它也会同意  
> 他表现出的所有和迦有出入的地方被周那故意忽略了，总之也算是周那一直觉得自己可悲的原因所在，他潜意识里清清楚楚的知道这都是假的，毕竟现实里迦从来没有对他产生过他想要的那种感情
> 
> 原来结局是比现在还惨烈些的，只不过都是迦尔纳抱着中枪的周那直到他死去，之前想的是迦会在最后关掉自己的电源，但后来觉得这太人类了，白瞎了前面真实却虚假的铺垫，索性就改了（。  
> 周那中枪这个事，按里面的走向的话，没人杀他他最后也会自我了结，只是早或晚的事
> 
> 确实看了电影会明白里面更多的细节（假装自己不是忘记了写.jpg  
> 定制身体那段其实是可以直接定制仿生人的，灌入相应的虚假记忆就可以，完全可以做一个以为自己是迦的仿生人出来，只不过新的仿生人对人类的命令是无条件的服从，尽管有些命令他们并不是那么想去实行，这段算2049的小短片里提及的内容（定制人偶身体还是算我xjb做的新设定），所以周那觉得做仿生人是在玷污他的记忆  
> 周那住的地方算比较接近老版电影里那个基因编辑师住的地方，室内类似老版男主的房间（名字全忘了.jpg  
> 补充一下文里没讲的内容，即便天然宝石绝产了，但市场上是普遍流通人造宝石的，但人造宝石在晶体还有内含物etc上和天然宝石有差别，所以有经验的天然宝石鉴定师很少，人造钻石因为现在就已经有行业要求要有专门的编码的所以就跳过，周那检查的那个是gia编码  
> 迦是以抱着女友的姿势死的，他对周那说他有奇怪的预感是真实发生的事，不是周那自己想象的，而且现实里周那认同他只是太累了的说法，但没想到这事成真了，忽略了迦最后的预感让他感觉非常糟  
> 周那给迦买的那颗应该是斯里兰卡产的，有金红石针内含物的红宝石产地就缅甸和斯里兰卡（）但缅甸那个质量在周那那边是看不上的  
> 也不是没有考虑过其他品种的宝石，但是找半宝石感觉并不好，送个石榴石听上去很掉价（草）碧玺的话我记得是没正红这个色的，还不如放弃思考选最老套的算了x  
> 他俩这文里年龄都偏大，都30+，周那不是那种天才型选手，也是练了很久，手里也有不少人脉和门路，这也是他鉴定的另一个很有价值的优势，他不仅仅是鉴定真伪或是分级，而且也可以调查到这件珠宝背后的很多事情，只不过没地方写了就跳过叭（）


End file.
